Conventionally, when a pickup truck user desires to transport one or more bicycles, the options are to place the bicycles in the vehicle cabin, to arrange them inside of the cargo area or to provide a suitable third-party bicycle carrier. Placing the bicycle in the vehicle interior risks soiling and/or damage to the vehicle and possibly the bicycle. In turn, placing the bicycles in the cargo area, either fully assembled or partially disassembled, for example by removing of one or both bicycle tires, risks the bicycles to move around, potentially getting damaged and limiting available cargo space for additional items.
Thus, a need is identified for an improved apparatus for supporting a bicycle in a vehicle and, in particular, a cargo bed of a pickup truck.